


Unraveling

by adiposeNarnian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiposeNarnian/pseuds/adiposeNarnian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short poem I wrote when I was first watching the show. Can be Merlin's POV. Or some one else's. Or yours. You choose.

Wrists on your knees  
Cuffs unraveled  
Long fingers trace  
and jab and  
pull at one another  
Sketching my sentence in silence  
before - finally - you pronounce it.  
"What am I to do with you?"  
And I don't know.


End file.
